Don't Call Me Daddy
by Bentobunnii
Summary: Throw up on, expensive shirts, giggles, and nap times. Fatherhood isn't anything he expected. Expect Minor Spoilers.


Fatherhood, a profession someone like would never consider, especially not by himself. Yet here he was holding the small infant, arms fully extended from his body not too sure what the little thing was capable of. He's seen it countless times project some type of fluid out of its body. Last thing he wanted was the very same stomach content on him. The hazy grey eyes peeked through full eyelashes curiously, as the much older ones gaze back with caution. The new father gazed upon the child, honestly not knowing what to do, nor expect. "Well... this is pleasant?" He said, actually pleased he wasn't screeching like he normally did when he was with his nanny, Sherry. His heart soon took a turn for the worst when he heard the small gasp for air, and saw the tiny tears brewing in his eyes.

"No. Don't you do it."

The miniature gasps turned into small sobs, tears began to fall.

"I said no. Stop this immediately."

The sobs echoed into a noisy cry, while the infants face flush red in frustration. Tears and snot dripping from his face, and little arms flail wildly.  
"Cease this at once infant!"

He ignores his command, the little face turning the most unflattering shade of purple, blue, and red as the crying persist. Tan watches the display of colors, stomach twisting in horror of not knowing what to do. Eyebrows knit together in concentration of what the on earth the nanny did to soothe the child. If he had a moment of silence maybe he could actually recall; he glares at the screaming child once more. His screams giving him a headache straight from the pits of hell.  
"Son, hush so your father may think." He said, somewhere deep in his heart hoping the child would acknowledge his plea, knowing it was futile as the cries continue. Holding the child awkwardly, he fumbled to bring it to his shoulder patting its back softly, remembering the method the nanny used. He inwardly smiles when it's super effective and calms the child. The sobs silenced into small whimpers, and eventually deep breathing. He continues patting him, now gently rocking him.  
"Ha, that wasn't so hard. The tan. man got this in the bag." He praises himself aloud, in his moment of triumphant the gurgling sound slip past his ear. The feel of a warm slimy fluid on his shoulder made him visibly cringe in disgust.  
"My GOD!" He shouts, slowly bringing the small child from him. Much like his shoulder, the little one was covered in the similar bile fluid. His onesie soaked and his cries stopped, the doctor figures that's what been upsetting him so dearly.  
The rosy cheeks perk up with a small toothless smile. Eyes still wet with tears and throw up dripping down his chin he still found a way to look precious. His chubby fingers rubbed at his own ear, fiddling with a lock of inky black hair as his eyes slowly close. "Tired yourself out? How wonderful." He mumbles, holding the baby to his clean shoulder carrying him off to his changing station.

Gathering a cloth, soaking it in warm water and soap, and wringing it out he set forth to washing all traces of the mess off his son a task more tiring than he anticipated. Oblio yawns, little fist rubbing at his eyes, eyelids sinking as sleep sets in. Tan scoffs, as troublesome as he prove to be, Oblio still made him squirm with an unfamiliar affection. He snaps the outfit into place, and adding a little blanket around him getting up to carry him to his crib. "Eat, sleep, and being cute is that all you do?" He asked, cradling the child in his arm. A small giggle passes the sleeping child's lips. Tan wince, the cuteness was too much for him. "What's next: My heart growing 3 times bigger?" He asked himself, placing the child back down. He idly observed the child, sighing deeply. A nap sounded good about now to the doctor who eyes were fixated upon the chair next to the crib. He told his shoulders, ready to close his eyes for just a few minutes he turned grimace at the feel of something wet on his shirt. "Dammit." Recalling the incident, and now the smell was more awful than before. He headed for the bathroom, silently sulking.  
So much for that nap. 


End file.
